A winters shot
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: "¿Qué debe sentirse querer cambiar el mundo y saber que jamás podrás hacerlo?". Regalo de navidad para Moon Erebos.


_Santa se olvidó pasar por Fanfiction y por lo tanto olvidó dejar los regalos aquí. ¡Regalo de Navidad para Moon Erebos, hermosura de mi vida! Merece más que lo mejor, y yo sólo pude darle este pequeño one-shot de algo que se transformó de lejos en mi nueva obsesión. ¡Muchas gracias, Luna, por unirme a una de las cosas que sé amaré el resto de mi vida! Gracias._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Hamilton: An American Musical, fue creación de Lin Manuel Miranda sobre la historia de Alexander Hamilton. ¿Me pertenecen? Nope. Así que no gano nada más que satisfacción y reviews (espero) escribiendo esto. Muchas gracias._

 _ **Advertencias:** Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Omegaverse. _

* * *

**A winter's shot**

 _"¿Qué debe sentirse querer cambiar el mundo y saber que jamás podrás hacerlo?"_

Afilados copos de nieve golpeando contra las ventanas empañadas, elegantes faldas cargadas de enaguas rellenando y causando el volumen necesario para la insinuación de las figuras. John suspira, sus manos enguantadas envolviendo su copa, demasiado refinada para la espesa cerveza en su interior. _Vino,_ le había ofrecido Lafayette, con una sonrisa curva y una expresión de conocedor del mundo. ¿Cómo no ofrecerle vino, considerando que John Laurens y la cerveza nunca habían sido buenos amigos? De a malos tratos y tóxica relación curvándole los dedos, John amaba beber y divertirse casi tanto como luchar por sus ideas, a pesar de que la cerveza le golpeara tan fuerte como un puñetazo. Su carácter impulsivo y explosivo muchas veces lo metía en más problemas de los que lo sacaba, pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo: ¿por qué tener un ideal para dejarlo ir en sombras y secretos? Y la cerveza, claramente, todo lo empeoraba.

John da otro trago a su amarga bebida, frescor recorriéndole la garganta y extendiéndose por su estómago, su espalda irguiéndose en un estremecimiento. Observa, a lo lejos, las miradas que Lafayette y Mulligan intercambian. Lafayette, suave y persuasivo, parece querer hacer lo necesario para llevarse a su Alfa a la cama esa noche. John suspira. Lafayette nunca se rendirá; por más de que Mulligan repita una y otra vez que es menos de lo que él necesita, _nadie_ podrá decirle a Lafayette lo que necesita si no es él quien lo ha decidido.

Intenta no reír observando a sus amigos, repasando con la vista el salón de baile. La época social inglesa parecía ser algo que las castas altas seguían manteniendo a pesar de las claras intenciones de independencia y revolución. Arruga la nariz, poco convencido con la hipocresía rodeándolo, y hablando de hipocresía encontrándose con los ojos negros de Aaron Burr del otro lado de la pista, riendo en claro cortejo a un muchacho más bajo, más guapo y totalmente desconocido a sus ojos claros.

¿Cuántas veces Lafayette, Mulligan y él mismo habían fastidiado a Burr? Todas las veces buscando de él algo que lo destacara. Deja de mirar hacia abajo y mira hacia adelante, solía empujar Mulligan con una sonrisa sarcástica. Lafayette, intermitente con sus expresiones de macabra realización cada vez que humillaba verbalmente a un Alfa, solía disfrutar demasiado arrancándole gruñidos amenazantes a Burr, sabiéndolo incapaz de hacerle daño. Burr era un cachorro que gruñía y ladraba, pero jamás mordía. Todas esas veces que sus amigos y él mismo lo habían fastidiado, John Laurens jamás pensó ver entre los brazos de Aaron Burr algo mucho más interesante de lo que él pudiera haber dicho o defendido jamás.

John inhala, lo observa, aparta su cerveza y avanza. Lafayette lo ignora en brazos de Mulligan, y saber que sus amigos no están viéndolo cometer un error que podría significar su muerte lo alienta. Inhala, observa y avanza. Solamente eso necesita, lanzarse con movimientos rápidos y suaves hasta Burr, que apenas lo observa como si esperara que pasara de largo.

—Aaron Burr —saluda John, sonriendo. Burr le observa con un desinterés totalmente claro.

—Laurens —y parece hasta aburrido. El ego de John no se siente herido; jamás podría sentirse herido por alguien como Burr—. Si estás buscando a Lafayette y Mulligan, los he visto por allí.

Laurens pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Sus ojos no se demoran en desviarse al extraño, bajo y menudo, ciertamente pequeño a comparación de gran parte de los Alfas e inclusive los Omegas en ese baile de invierno. Sus vestimentas elegantes son de segunda mano, pero él lo lleva con elegancia y suavidad, cuidado y exactitud. El Omega en brazos de Aaron Burr claramente es menos acaudalado que todos allí, pero su mirada parece mucho más sabia y experimentada que muchos de todos los que deambulan con sus aires de grandeza.

Burr suspira, notando lo que John hace allí.

—John —murmura, bajo, su voz de forma casi lastimera—. Él es Alex-…

—Alexander Hamilton —se adelanta Alexander, quitándose a Burr de encima como si no fuera más que un desagradable insecto y estrechándole con fuerza la mano. John siente su apretón cálido y chispeante—. Un placer.

John sonríe y arrebata rápidamente a Alexander Hamilton de los brazos de Burr. No se sorprende de verlo dejarlo ir sin pelear; cualquiera sabría quién tiene más posibilidades de ganar en esa lucha.

Alexander apenas si baila, sus ojos siempre observándole, jamás despegándose de los suyos. Y su boca se abre y florecen palabras, experiencias, improvisaciones. John habla lo justo y necesario, pregunta lo exacto, y descubre en pocas frases cómo Alexander ha parecido surgir de lo más interno del abismo, sus palabras tintándose de amargura y surgiendo con la explosión de sonrisas, y risas destellantes, y palabras convirtiéndose en promesas a sí, al país que lo acogió y educó, al lugar donde ha podido sentirse bienvenido.

Y John Laurens, en una simple conversación de menos de cinco minutos, no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo fácil que ha caído ante las palabras y entusiasmo de Alexander Hamilton, aquel parlanchín Omega de aroma amargo como la mejor cerveza, de espesura espumosa en una mirada astuta, de satisfacción embriagada en una ancha sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

John está allí, sosteniéndolo solo entre sus brazos, sin siquiera bailar. Simplemente habla y lo observa. Alexander habla y lo observa, los cabellos largos soltándose de su peinado por su efusividad y sus manos gesticulando cada uno de sus planes, y John no puede evitar apartar un mechón oscuro de su mejilla, mirarlo y sonreír con ternura cuando con un gesto amable es capaz de robarle todas las palabras y obtener toda su atención.

George Washington parece escoger ese momento para aparecer.

—Laurens —saluda, bajo. Laurens saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, y Washington voltea su rostro hacia Hamilton, sus ojos analizándolo y arqueando una ceja, simpático—. ¿Lo has considerado, hijo?

Alexander se envara, apretando los dientes.

—No soy su hijo —murmura, un gruñido casi bajo haciéndole temblar—. Sigo insistiendo que quiero unirme a la lucha, señor.

Durante un segundo Laurens lo observa, observa a Alexander Hamilton, observa al Alexander Hamilton que acaba de conocer en planes, en ideales, en opiniones, en efusividad y excelencia, inteligencia, actitud. Y lo observa como Omega, frágil, menudo, débil ante un mundo extendiéndose en Alfas, guerras y revoluciones. Y de pronto piensa lo duro que debe sentir Alexander todo en carne propia. Muchas veces John Laurens se ha puesto en la piel de los omegas que lo rodean, especialmente en el Marquis de Lafayette, tan cercano a él como para que John lo conozca lo necesario para saber sus motivaciones, sus impulsos, sus miedos y su lucha. John Laurens sólo puede observar a Alexander Hamilton y pensar, sólo pensar con dolor, _¿qué debe sentirse querer cambiar el mundo y saber que jamás podrás hacerlo?_

John ha querido luchar toda su vida. Luchar por la libertad, por defender a quienes poseen los mismos derechos. Hijo de una generación de libertadores, librepensadores y revolucionarios, John se da cuenta de que él a pesar de sus dificultades tendrá la facilidad para cumplir cada uno de sus cometidos sólo por haber nacido como un Alfa, y odiándolo por primera vez en su vida, queriendo darlo todo, dar todo lo que representa su fuerza y su fuego para que Alexander Hamilton tenga una oportunidad de ser alguien, de erigirse con la cabeza en alto y demostrar todo lo que su mente aguarda, todo lo que es capaz.

Caer nunca había sido fácil para John Laurens, mucho menos caer enamorado. Pero caer ante y caer enamorado de Alexander Hamilton había sido tan sencillo como oírlo hablar a través de una multitud.

—Alexander —Washington habla, atrayéndolo a la realidad. Segundos perdidos en una nube de reflexiones, John observa la postura defensiva de Alexander y observa su decepción ante sí mismo. John sabe que George jamás dejará a Hamilton pelear en primera línea, tan joven y resuelto, mente tan grande desperdiciada en armas y pólvora—. No es así como funciona…

—¿Y cómo funciona, general? —John no puede evitar adelantarse—. Estamos en una lucha diaria, mucho además de intentar salir de las colonias. ¿No deberíamos ser un ejemplo? ¿No deberíamos ser valientes, audaces, capaces de demostrar que todos valemos por igual en esta guerra?

George Washington lo observa. John puede sentir el calor trepar por su pecho y su rostro, pero no tiene nada que ver con la mirada curiosa de Washington, sino de los ojos brillantes de Alexander, fijos en él como si en pocas palabras hubiera tomado su corazón y su mente, enlazándolos en la seguridad de que un hoy y un mañana no eran promesa, sino seguridad.

—John Laurens, ¿no es así? —pregunta, bajo, Washington. John se yergue en su altura, dejando al general examinarlo a su gusto—. Aaron Burr me ha hablado de ti.

John sabe que si ha provenido de Burr no debe ser algo bueno. Pero sabe, siempre ha sabido, que George Washington es alguien noble, astuto, audaz. Sabe lo que le conviene. Y sabe que Hamilton es lo que Washington necesita, pero Hamilton también es lo que el mundo necesita.

John no comprende la inverosimilidad de sentir que conoce tanto a Alexander, tanto como para poder presentir las palabras que pueden brotar de su boca, y efectivamente brotan en una erupción que estalla en caos, palabras y palabras derramándose con el ardor del infierno.

—Laurens tiene razón, señor —dice con rapidez, sus manos alzándose y señalando su alrededor. Gente bailando, faldas acampanadas, moños elegantes, peinados prolijos—. Fingimos ser la burguesía en nombre de las tradiciones impuestas y nos revolcamos en todo lo estamos luchando por nosotros mismos. Alfa, Omega. ¿Qué trata de eso sino es una forma de dirigirnos? Tanto atrás se ha narrado, damas maltratadas por su capacidad de inferior, capacidad que ha sido mermada a ser engalanados a los omegas en el puesto de damas, en el puesto de inferiores, de criadores y niñeros y jamás pensadores, jamás guerreros ni defensores de una patria, de una idea, de una guerra. Aquí, allí, fuera, estamos luchando por erigirnos en nosotros mismos, por nuestra independencia, ¿cuándo aquí dentro estamos relacionando en base de formas antiguas a las personas? Señor, disculpe si lo ofendo, ¿pero no es la independencia de una persona tan poderosa como la independencia de un país? Mil hombres independientes hacen a un pueblo independiente, y mil pueblos independientes crean un país que puede ser capaz de luchar por sí mismo y buscar todo lo necesario para salir, conseguir, hacer, subsistir. Los omegas no pertenecemos a una tradición, sino a nuestras mentes, nuestras decisiones. ¿Qué nos hace menos, qué hace a todos ellos más? Sólo piense… ¿ _qué_ _hace_ a las colonias menos, y _qué_ _hace_ a los ingleses más? —alza las cejas, alza las manos, los sonidos de la algarabía alegre bajo los arcos del salón de baile amortiguando su emoción explosiva—. Tome su cuestión allí y respóndala por usted mismo, señor.

John no está sorprendido de estar orgulloso. Está sorprendido de su pecho reaccionando en un caótico latido altisonante que cree podría sentir Alexander mismo cuando lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al interior de los bailarines, moviéndose con suavidad y torpe elegancia, y John lo adapta a movimientos más adecuados, adapta sus manos a la suya y a su cintura, adapta sus palabras a halagos y suaves murmullos engalanados a la mente prodigiosa de Alexander Hamilton.

Será grande, si no lo es ya. No cualquiera consigue enmudecer al general George Washington. No cualquiera consigue que George Washington, con la velada hacia su final, la luz agonizante de las velas parpadeando bajo las luces blanquecinas por el efecto de la nieve gélida en las ventanas, pida sinceras disculpas y busque tener a Alexander Hamilton tan cerca como una mano derecha podría serlo.

Durante ese baile de invierno, Alexander Hamilton no ha desaprovechado ninguna de sus oportunidades, presentándose junto a Aaron Burr para llamar la atención de las miradas indiscretas, hablando de lo que cree y piensa frente al general, tomando las riendas de su vida por voluntad propia en una vez que parece la primera después de un largo viaje en sinuosa escalada hasta lo alto. Y John tampoco desaprovecha su oportunidad mientras desliza sus labios sobre los suyos, lento y sin sorpresa, con permiso y con cuidado, y Alexander lo sostiene del rostro mientras devuelve el beso en labios entreabiertos, con el júbilo de quien tiene todo por delante y ningún impedimento que le impida llegar a ser un nombre que será digno de recordar.


End file.
